


I Just Wanted to Kiss You

by Carriex3



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriex3/pseuds/Carriex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is jealous after accompanying Caroline on her date with Nicholas. More like angry jealous, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted to Kiss You

White hot jealousy surged through Max as she watched her teacher and best friend kiss each other. 

More like suck each other's faces off, she thought bitterly. She clenched her fist and tried to look away, tried to focus on Deke and his jokes, but failed. She wished it was her nestled between Caroline's legs, her lips pressed to Caroline's silky neck, and making those soft sounds of pleasure fall from her lips. Her skin prickled. She needed to leave. But she couldn't leave without Caroline, so she toughed it out and waited for Caroline's signal, which thankfully came soon. 

They said goodbye to Deke and Nicholas and left quickly, Max practically dragging Caroline from the bar. Max felt better instantly once they were out in the cold air. She had felt constricted in the stuffy bar. 

They rode the subway in unusual silence, both lost in their own thoughts. 

Once they were home Max finally caved and spoke first. 

"So how was your date? You looked like you had a good time."

Caroline shrugged. 

"It wasn't that great, really... I mean, it was nice... But I don't think I'll be kissing him again any time soon."

Max wouldn't let herself get her hopes up. All she wanted to do was say, okay, and go to bed, but she had to seem interested. 

"I thought you really wanted to bang la frenchie," Max said, forcing a smirk. 

Caroline took her time putting her hair up before she answered. 

"I thought so too..." She trailed off, wiping her ninety-nine cent lip gloss off with a napkin. Max stared at her; she wondered that lip gloss tasted like. 

"But when he kissed me it just felt... Wrong. And he was hard and--"

"Ha! No shit he was hard."

"-- and heavy... Just wrong..." Caroline turned away from Max, who could have sworn she saw Caroline blushing. Max figured she should probably drop the subject, but she had to know. 

"What's right?" she asked, her face void of any real expression. 

Caroline sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest; she played with the hem of her pajama bottoms in thought. While she waited for an answer, Max joined Caroline on her her bed.

"Soft, I guess," Caroline said finally. "I don't know. Why do you care so much?" 

"I don't, um... It doesn't matter to me what you want in a guy..." Max was sure she was blushing at this point; she turned her head and tried to hide her face behind the hair that fell over her shoulder. 

Caroline reached out and tucked Max's hair behind her ear. She understood what Max was getting at. They were on the same page now. It was almost obvious what Max was struggling to hide; Caroline had never known her to stammer or stumble over words. 

"Well, you're right," Caroline said, unconsciously rubbing small circles on Max's knee with her thumb. 

"Right about what?"

Caroline chuckled. 

"No, I mean you're right... For me."

Max looked up and saw Caroline beaming at her. Her stomach flip-flopped. 

"Whaaaat?"

Caroline retracted her hand and panicked. Had she been terribly wrong? She was now certain she had ruined everything. 

"No, not like that, I meant, as a friend, you know? Just a really good friend-"

Max practically pounced on Caroline; she pushed her onto her back and knelt beside her. 

"Max?" Caroline sat up, pushing Max into a sitting position as well.

"You're right for me too," Max said, not meeting Caroline's gaze. 

"I am?"

"Yeah. And I got all... jealous tonight. Ugh, it's stupid. I just wanted to kiss you."

"So do it now."

Max leaned forward and kissed Caroline hard.


End file.
